Assault On Titan
by Baroquen Down
Summary: Harry Potter is destined for the Recon Corps. But he cannot reach his destiny alone. With trials and tribulations, friends with checkered pasts, an astonishing ability and dead relatives. The Titans will not stand unchallenged.
1. Prologue

Assault on Titans:

Prologue:

*Year: 843*

Peter:

I watched him. They all watched me as I watched him. James Potter, my best friend. Member of the Recon Corps and one of the most accomplished soldiers ever. A married man with a young son waiting in Shiganishina back behind the 'legendary' Walls.

He was a vile man, he was a terrible father, a snide bully, a hypocrite mixed with the qualities of a fine leader, incredible battle skills and a natural charisma that had gotten him a wife in the most talented soldier of their generation. Lily Evans. To whom bore him a son that he forged into an almost mindless weapon.

It was at this time that I could not doubt my mission. The mission to destroy the Walls and flood it with the heartless, primal beasts that were the Titans.

They watched me, as I watched him. As I watched his midriff be slowly sucked in by the blonde haired, half bound Titan.

They called for me to save him. My friends. The friends I had unwittingly made despite my better judgement as the mission went on.

Lily. James's wife. Kind, patient, cunning, intelligent, beautiful. The perfect woman.

Severus. Greasy haired, sarcastic, cynical but calm, patient, empathic and steady.

Frank and Alice. Inseperable, insufferable. Funny, annoying, caring, understanding and consistant.

The others: Sirius, Bellatrix, Lucius all of them on the squad. They were just like James, if not worse.

"No better than Titan scum!" I spat and everyone fell silent, "I do not need to put up this charade any longer."

All that could be heard to me was James's struggles. His arm reached out as he whimpered and gasped.

'Pathetic' I thought. They had all called me that as a recruit, when I did not display the same level of skill as they. Now as the Titan devoured James I truly saw what pathetic was. It was this man before me,

"H-help me Pete!" He roared in fear as more of him dissapeared at a snails pace. I reached out an arm and scooted forward on the branch I crouched upon. I saw hope blossom in his eyes as he thought he saw salvation. I clasped his hand and surprised him by shaking it.

"Pleasure knowing you." I said so only he could hear. I let go as the Titan gave a more powerful 'slurp' and heard James's screams as he was eaten whole.

"You bastard!" A womans voice shrieked and the red headed demon that was Lily Potter (neé Evans) flew up at me.

I felt remorse for what would happen next but these new orders took presedense over any emotional attachments.

So as she bore down upon me, I opened my mouth and placed my thumb in it. As I bit down harshly and bit off half of it only one goal rung in my suddenly detoriating mind.

Kill! Kill!

KILL!

Harry:

When they (they being my parents) were announced dead on my 9th birthday I was awash with feelings.

But not necessarily the right ones…

For my mother. I felt anger, sorrow, hatred for the traitor who took her life and those of his squad and fierce thirst for vengeance.

But for father I felt conflicted.

He had not been a father, in the sense of what other fathers I had seen. For my rather large and bothersome cousin, his father spoiled him with riches from his travels. For my friend Ginny, he showered her with unbridled affection and attempted to protect her from the world.

My father was a task master. I was his heir before his son. His legacy before his pride and joy. He taught me the art of being a soldier, of fighting Titans, of sacrificing ones self for others.

He once told me before bed, long after mother had tucked me in and we had exchanged heartfelt "I love you's", he told me something he never let me forget.

"We are Potter's. It is our sacred duty to protect the people. To save everyone."

'To save everyone.' At the time, the impossibility of it was yet to consume me. I was merely proud and slightly daunted at my destiny. My destiny to protect the people of the Walls from the evil Titans, he reminded me I wasn't a person, I was a tool. A tool for a better world.

Failure was not an option. Sacrifice was expected.

"I would execute your mother without thought or remorse if it would stop the Titans." He once stated proudly as he sat beside my bed. Chest puffed out and a huge smile on his face.

It was the only thing I didn't openly agree with my father on. It left me wondering. If I found someone I loved would I kill them to save others. One life to save millions? Could I?

Then again, if the sounds of hands and fists on flesh, the bruises on both of their faces, the shouts for 'mercy' and 'yield' late at night were any indication. My father far from loved my mother, and the feelings in that department were heavily reciprocated.

From my father I learned much, I learned acrobatics when I was 3, mastered the 3D Maneuver Gear at 6, fencing at 7 and I practiced again and again and again every day afterwards. He taught me skills and then honed them to perfection over the years.

But my mother taught me to love, to care for others and think for myself. Father taught me how to be a soldier, but mother taught me how to be a human being.

So that was why I didn't cry for him. It left me conflicted for days, months, years after as I weeped and sobbed for my mother on the day I found out she passed.

I always wonder. If my father had left me with a bit more than just the idealogy "Serve and Protect." Maybe I would have shed at least a tear.

At least…

Remus:

He didn't speak of it and I didn't expect him to.

Sirius Black was my best friend and confidant and on the day he returned from that god awful mission where we lost our best friends: Lily, James, Alice and Frank.

He was quiet, he'd lost a huge part of himself that day. As had all of our friends, Peter's betrayal hit hard and the tiny man hadn't shown his ratty face anywhere since that day.

But whereas the man was an outlaw and it was well know that he attacked his entire squad and killed four of its members everyone held the same hypothesis.

How did he do it?!

He was tiny. Little Harry was his height at 6. He wasn't exceptionally bright, cunning, strong or intelligent but it had taken them all 6 months to recover from their injuries and Sirius's cousin Bellatrix left the Recon Corps afterwards out of horror.

Of course I never pushed but he always wanted to know, how was it possible? Because whenever I brought it up Sirius got that look in his eyes that I had never seen in the infamous womanizers face.

Terror.

Pure, unbridled terror that left me wondering,

'What happened to you?!'


	2. Chapter 1

Assault on Titan

Chapter 1:

*Year 845*

Remus:

'Remus,

The glade past the old pond.

Come alone.

PP'

The note was pinned to my kitchen table. I thanked my lucky stars that the kids had been asleep or I would have probably inadvertadly taught them every curse word under the sun.

That BASTARD! How dare he leave such a vague, sudden and (almost) innocent note. How dare he!

He was insane to think I would attend.

Yet, I walked the familiar path west from the forest to the glade. In this glade: myself, James, Sirius and Peter would meet up and stare at the clouds. Wondering of a world that was not ravaged by man eating Titans.

He was nuts to think I would come alone.

But I tread the path with no companions. A stark reminder of what I had lost my friends to. James to death, Sirius to his misery and guilt, Peter to his treachery.

Oh when I got my hands on Peter!

I saw him before he saw me. He had grown taller but he was still a midget. He skipped stones over the pond, his brow furrowed but an insane smile on his lips.

"You bastard!" I snarled as I got closer. He turned and received a vicious right handed punch on the end of his hooked nose.

He burst into peals of laughter as he fell to the ground,

"And it's good to see you too!" He said as he chuckled. I clenched my fists at my side and breathed heavily. Every nerve in my body screamed for me to kill the bastard at my feet.

"You have 60 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you. Before I kill you." I growled as he sat up, sniffing through his undoubtedly sore nose.

"Now Moony! No need to be so standoffish." He said through a chuckle. As he began to stand I brought my foot round and smashed it into his cheek. Two teeth flew free and he spat blood.

"59, 58." I spat slowly. He wasn't too dense that he didn't get my point. I wasn't taking any crap.

"I'm sorry for what happened. But it was necessary." He said defensively, hands up.

"How is the betrayal of your friends necessary?" I asked, my anger and rage not at all quelled by my morbid curiosity.

"It was part of my mission." He said softly, he didn't meet my eyes and that made me falter, "They were the best of the Recon Corps. So they had to go. Do you understand?"

"32, 31." I growled, shaking my head at him. I understood, but I didn't approve. "They were our friends Peter."

"And their deaths hurt me. But the mission before me. Not me before the mission."

I restrained myself from kicking him again,

"Let me guess. Your not here for pleasure?" I sneered at him and he smirked up at me,

"Mmm hmm. I'm here on a mission." He said with a toothy smile that made a shiver slide down my spine. I forgot all about the time limit I have him as he got to his feet. Brushing off dirt his eyes glittered as he hissed his final line.

"And my mission is you."

Cho:

'Dear Diary,

I arrived in Shiganishina 2 years ago, in the year 843, with nothing but the tatty dress I wore and the piece of rope that tied it around my narrow waist.

Immediately I was set upon. Men with knives and greedy eyes that loomed over me, licking their lips and snapping at my wrists. I kicked and I screamed as they tried to tie me up and incapacitated some, but there were too many for me. I resigned myself to my fate.

Then I looked, and I found those eyes, those emeralds that glowed in the dark. Windows to a soul that was ablaze. He leapt in and wordlessly joined the fray, no words were exchanged as we fought.

Oh what a fight. It was so fluid, like it had been rehearsed. When we had defeated them, he took my hand and led me to his home. He and his guardian, Remus Lupin, gave me food, a home and a family.

Harry Potter. The diamond in the rough of the South. My emerald eyed soldier.

We protected each other on the rough streets: from the likes of the gangs lead by Harry's deranged cousin Dudley and his equally insane friend Piers to the slave merchants and vagabonds that waited for us to drop our guards.

Over these past two years, he has filled many places in my life that I am certain he is not fully aware of. He can tell me everything (and he has!) But I find that the one thing he should know about me, I can never quite tell-'

*Knock* *Knock*

Snapping the red leather bound book tightly shut and stuffing it beneath my pillow I beckon the knocker to enter.

Harry.

Short, messy black hair, softly tanned skin, deep enchanting and vivid emerald green eyes and deceptive clothes that hid the incredible muscles he had obtained by choosing to train over play. He was a vision as he stood in a simple pair of beige trousers and a white shirt, bathed in soft morning sunlight,

"Cho! Your staring." He stated with a crooked half smile on his lips,

"Well, you've got soot on your nose." I reply, a lie that he falls for as he rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb,

"Gone?" He asks,

"Yup." I say through a yawn as I step off of my bed and smooth out the skirt of my baby blue dress, "What do you want?"

"The Recon Corps just got back. I was going out to have a look. Want to come?" He asks, eyes wide and full of his usual sparkle when he talks of the green cloaked soldiers,

"Sure!" I say cheerfully. I'm not particularly fond of said group, but, in my VERY biased opinion, time with Harry is time well spent, "Shall we?"

Remus:

He scampered up the tree after he got his leg up from me. Stopping when he was five or six meters from the ground, Peter looked down and addressed me,

"Remember our deal Moony. Do your part and his safety is guaranteed." Peter called down and I couldn't meet his wide greedy eyes.

"Do what you're going to do Peter." I snarled up at him and clenched my fists at his cackles.

"I'll be in touch!" He trilled as he went back to his ascent up the 80 foot tree. At it's peak leaping off and over the Wall Maria.

"I hope you fall to your death." I growled as I walked away. Breaking into a jog, and from there a sprint, I ran back to the gate.

I was now left with an unknown window of time to get back and get Harry (and Cho if I can) to safety.

Twenty minutes of flat out sprinting and I was exhausted but I had the familiar cobbles under my feet as I ran between houses.

And smack, bang into Bellatrix Lestrange.

We hit the floor and groaned heavily.

"Watch where you're going Moony!" Bellatrix grumbled as she began to get to her feet,

"Bella! Have you seen Harry?" I asked, frantically getting to my feet,

"Yeah, a little while back. He was watching the Recon Corps procession." Bellatrix said slowly, her violet eyes searched my face. She knew something was up but I couldn't tell her. "What's up Remus?"

"I need you to find Harry and tell him to head out of town. Up to Nana Longbottom's in Trost. I've sent a message ahead so she is expecting him." I told Bella, trying with my tone to bring across how serious the subject was, "Do that for me, okay?"

"Remus, what's going on?!" She called to me but I was already off running.

"Just do it Bellatrix. Get him out of here!" I roared over my shoulder.

'Because it's not about what's happening.' I think to myself, eyes narrowed as I jog home, 'It's about what will.'

Bellatrix:

I was panicking now. REALLY panicking.

Remus knew something was to happen but I was uncertain what. So I poured my concentration into finding Harry, James and Lily's little boy who Remus was so terrified for.

Running to the main street I found that the soldiers and the crowd were long gone, so my only lead on finding him was also absent.

Well, not really.

I look up at the rooftops, knowing fully well that was where he and his girlfriend spent their time. If they had gone up their they would be nearly impossible to find. Nearly.

Half an hour it took me, but I found them. Chatting away on a roof overlooking the canal.

"Harry!" I called and both children looked up, "Get up, we need to go."

"Bella? What's up?" He asked, hopping to his feet,

"I don't know, but Remus said…"

A shriek. That was my only warning. I looked down to the street to see a young woman screaming as she looked up. All movement on the street had stopped and they were all transfixed by something. Looking over I found the children staring off at something with looks of pure terror on their faces, terror that I mirrored when I looked up at Wall Maria herself…

And saw a giant red head peaking over it…


	3. Chapter 2

Assault on Titan:

Chapter 2:

*Year 845*

Cho:

It's a Titan. But my brain refuses to register it as such. Each of the three walls (Sina, Rose and Maria) are over 50 meter's tall and that thing was staring down over it with it's huge shoulders visible as well.

With the rest of us staring back up at it like transfixed rabbits in the face of a stout. It's hands curling over the top of the wall dropping dust and small chunks of stone onto the town and steam rose from the red skinless fingers.

"W-what the hell!" Harry hissed next to me but I didn't look at him, eyes locked on the red Titan that my brain refused to believe was their.

I felt a shaking on my shoulder and saw Harry's aunt Bella with her hand on my shoulder.

"We need to move. Now!" She hissed and dragged me along. I stole glances at the red almost skinless Titan as it's barrel chest rose into view.

I don't remember how, but we were suddenly on the streets. Running as fast as we could from the walls. Panting as we sprinted.

We weren't too far from the gate, me and Harry had been sat by the canal there since the Recon Corp had passed.

"Harry!" I shrieked, yanking my hand free from Bellatrix and looking frantically for my friend, he was nowhere in sight. The street empty of any occupants.

'Please be okay!'

BANG!

What must have been an earthquake shattered glass around me and knocked me to the ground. Almost as if the floor had been pulled from beneath my feet. Looking to the sky I saw boulders, dust, glass and stone rain down all over. Fortunately not damaging me at all.

I rushed to my feet when the shaking stopped and ran off. Bellatrix and her intense urge to get me out of the city was no longer important. Only one thing was.

Getting Harry to safety.

Harry:

(*Earlier That Day*)

I knocked on Cho's door and waited for a soft,

"Come in!" Before I went in. With a short crisp exchange we were off to see the soldiers.

I know she's humouring me. She couldn't care less about the Recon Corps, but it was touching that she came with me to see them anyway.

She was a vision. Long black hair that tickled her hips, soft chocolate eyes, sun kissed skin, heart shaped face and her exotic and beautiful features that came from her Oriental heritage. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever met and I fought to keep the blush from my face everytime I looked at her and admit it to myself. 4 or 5 times a day.

I take her hand in mine and we jog out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen/dining room/sitting room. Slipping out and locking the door behind us. We head towards the main street, where crowds gather on either side to make a path for the soldiers.

We stand on wooden boxes and are able to see over the crowd. My heart soars as I see them. Green hooded cloaks with the white and blue wings of freedom on their backs.

There were so few of them.

Hundreds went out at a time but it looked like only about a few hundred were limping through the streets. From our vantage point I could see the wounded in the back of carts, missing arms, legs and all with grim faces awash with agony and tears.

Captain Sirius Black, my 'BELOVED' godfather, sat on a chocolate brown horse with his cloak wrapped snugly around his shoulders. His head bowed so his curly hair fell across his aristocratic facial features.

He looked up when someone called his name and for a few seconds I locked eyes with him. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he glared at me. It hurt to say the least as he whipped his head around and held it high, no more eye contact.

He'd been like this for years. Ever since they left, my parents, on their last mission. He alternated between ignoring me with a passion, staring with big wide sad eyes or glaring hate fully like he had just done. The emotional whiplash was painful and I no longer had the energy to think on it or try to get back with Sirius.

"Well, looks like the freaks are back." A familiar gruff voice reached my ears.

'Dudley!' I thought to myself. My cousin was one of the few I truly hated in this world. He and,

"Yeah, and it looks like they were just as useless as when they left." His friend Piers. They were douche bags. Thugs, bullies and the lowest pieces of scum and I hated that their gangs ran the streets and I was unfortunate enough to share blood with one of them.

"Pieces of shit is what they are. They couldn't kill a titan if it had one hand tied behind his back and the other hand was helping!" Dudley said and Piers lapped it up with loud chortles.

"Newsflash assholes. Neither can you!" Came a female voice. Crap. Ginny Weasley.

The lanky loner who hated Dudley, Piers and their gang probably more than I did stood (unsurprising) alone in the face of the huge boulders posing as boys that were two years her senior.

"Well if it isn't whore Weasley!" Piers said and Dudley laughed dumbly as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"You can fuck right off. They're heroes and you're nothing compared to them." The girl said, stamping her foot into the ground and disturbing the river of red hair flowing down her back.

"What you say bitch!" Dudley growled, stepping forward with his fist raised. His intent quite clear, he was going to batter to light out of Ginny in front of all of these people.

I hopped down off my crate and flicked it up with my feet. Snarling, I picked the light wooden object up, ran forward and slammed the article over my cousins head.

Heads turned as I held several splintered pieces of the broken box. No one spoke as my cousin dropped like a sack of potatoes and Piers and Ginny stared one another down.

"Back off Piers." Cho growled from behind him, scaring him to no end as he leapt away and turned to face her. How she did those sort of things I would never know.

The boy looked ready to say something but Ginny took the initiative to grab a piece of wood and hurl it at him. Her aim was true and the splintered edge carved a red path down his face. He cursed and fled, leaving Dudley groaning on the ground we did the same.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know?!" Ginny hissed, ears red as she verbally assaulted her 'saviours'.

"Your welcome." I muttered,

"You were fighting a fight you couldn't win alone." Cho said, "You know he and his gang'll turn up tomorrow when we don't have your back."

"I don't need you to." She huffed indignantly

"Coulda fooled us." I murmured and I was met with the famous Weasley death glare all Weasley's (but her father) were renowned for.

"My mum says not to hang out with you." She said sulking, "Says your nothing but trouble."

"True, but we're not the walking trouble magnet." I retorted and saw a small smirk as I smiled at her.

"Look, I'm headed home. Mum doesn't know I'm out so I wanna get back before she realises I'm gone." Ginny said softly, taking her leave with some quick 'goodbyes'.

As she slipped into her house as we began clambering onto the rooves she called out to us.

"And guys, if you give me the chance. I promise I'll surprise you with what I can do on my own."

(*Present*)

Be safe and be smart Gin. I don't doubt you, but you can't beat a Titan.

Bella was taking care of Cho and a part of me went with her in hopes my silent prayers for her safety would keep her safe. She should be safe, but as I ran across rooftops with that huge red abomination's eyes boring into us all I knew what was coming before it happened.

The Wall would break, the Titans would flood in and hundreds would die.

But I had a plan…


	4. Chapter 3

Assault on Titan:

Chapter 3:

*Year 845*

Harry:

Shaking, screaming and a storm of dust and stone debris ranging from the size of pebbles to the size of a house.

Speechless. Utterly speechless. Hanging from the roof with one hand, I used my vantage point to assess the damage caused by the impossibly HUGE red titan that peered over the wall at us.

'Impossible! It's not true!' I screamed in my head. My eyes wide as the consequences of this settled in. Dropping into my house I searched high and low for it before finding it.

"There you are!" I hissed as my eyes settled on the familiarly bulky and well kept piece of equipment.

Dad's 3D manoeuvre gear.

Throwing only the essentials and a spare pair of gas canisters into a bag I stumbled out of my room with an odd but familiar weight on my hips.

"Remus!" I called several times as I searched the house, hoping against hope that he had come home from wherever he had scurried off to.

Entering the kitchen I saw my coughing guardian in a pile of shattered crockery,

"Remus! Get up, we've gotta move! There's a hole in the wall."

Ginny:-

Panic. The streets were alive with the general sound of panic. The wall had a huge gaping hole in it and the skinless beast that had caused it was withdrawing.

Mum, Dad and my brothers were screeching inside the house as I stood paused at the window. A hundred and two years of peace and calm, shattered by a kick (granted a pretty BIG kick) and I just knew that if any of us got out of here alive it wouldn't be without consequence. I couldn't help but think that if I'd have been out with Harry and Cho I would have most likely been caught up in all of this.

Harry and Cho, where are you? Are you okay?

"Ginny! Don't just stand there help us!" Ron called and I teared myself from the window to see the family piling food, blankets and clothes into their pockets and convenient bags. I threw a few things in here and there but it was clear that they didn't really need me.

Then the room was cast into shadow. With my back to the window all could see was the looks of pure terror on Mum, Dad and Ron's face.

Terrified I turned to the window and came face to face with a giant blue eye.

"Titan!" I gasped out.

Then the walls and window exploded and chaos ensued.

Harry:-

Making it outside with Remus, who couldn't stop coughing, I found the street unusually quiet.

I looked left. Nothing

I looked right. Titan.

Titan!

I couldn't help but shriek as halfway down the street was the Titan's I had been told about. Giant nude human like creatures that lacked any genitals. Masculine face contorted in a sick and twisted smile as it loomed above me from at least 10-15 meters.

I took a step back in terror, it was huge! How could it possibly be defeated? Then a slap and thick metal on my thigh reminded how.

My terror was suddenly replace by cool and steady resolve, this was one of the creatures that killed my parents, that killed millions, who made us live in fear and humiliation. Penned behind the Walls like cattle.

Then my resolve was replaced with something so intense my body quivered.

Hatred…

My years of training from father flooded into this single moment. If I could do this then the years would not have been wasted. So ignorant to Remus's cries for me to stop, I released two blades and sprinted at the Titan. Emerald green eyes glued on it's muddy brown, the Titan's foot rose as I closed in and as it came down to stamp me into the cobbles I clicked the trigger and activated the gear.

The grapple stabbed through a wall and dragged me off to the left, free from harm. Another click and a second launched up and found home in the Titans beefy shoulder. The first grapple returning and spurt of gas sent me flying up the taut wire.

Swinging round and releasing myself, there was a moment of sheer clarity as I hovered in the air. I could see Remus's stunned face, the crowd that had stopped to stare at the bottom of the road, the screaming masses running for their lives, the head and shoulders of other grinning Titan's as they marched after their individual prey and the oh so exposed neck of the Titan in front of me.

Two lines went lose and embedded in it's neck and I flew forth with my two blades risen and ready, a battle cry soaring up my throat and passing my lips.

Slice.

It was done.

A hunk of skin the size of me sliced loose and the titan became suddenly limp and lifeless. I released myself from its corpse and, with some carefully timed shots, landed next to a silent and awe struck Remus.

"Remus? Moony!" I called and he came out of his daze.

"Y-you looked so much liked your father up there." He choked out in a quiet voice. I blushed beside myself and busied myself pressing the two back packs into Remus's arms.

"We'll be retreating behind the Wall. We have to get to the canal, are you up for some running?" I asked as he shouldered the bags,

"Born ready." He affirmed.

As we jogged I allowed myself a glance at the rapidly decomposing corpse of my first Titan kill. Stunned at the ease I had completed the task in before a cold smirk settled on my face.

The Titan's had better look out! There was hell to pay for their crimes and I, Harry James Potter, was collecting their debt.

One body at a time.

Ginny:

Everything hurt.

Every essence of my body was alive with a pain like a thousand white hot knives were stabbing every part of my body in the worlds most extreme case of pins and needles.

I couldn't scream, as I needed the air to breath. Breathing became far more difficult as seconds passed. A heavy unseen weight pressed on me and I felt it forcing the shallower and shallower breaths from my body.

"Oh God!" I choked. I was completely immobile and I couldn't see anything, "Am I dead?!"

No, Mum had always said death was like going to sleep (but then again, I'd always asked 'How would you know?' in response) so I would assume I was alive.

Then the tears came. I was going to die then, there was no hope. All I could feel was the pain and the horrific weight on my chest that pushed the breath from my body. All I could see was darkness,

'Am I going to die? Down here with the Titans up there?' I think as the weight makes talking impossible. I focus on drawing as many raspy breaths as possible, 'They've probably already got Mum, Dad, Ron. Everyone I care about has probably been eaten.'

Then crack! Light floods my vision. I see the sun, clouds and smoke in the air through a small crack. The weight crushes me still but I feel it lift slightly as fresh air rushes down to me.

"Ginny?! Can you hear me?!" A voice calls,

'Dad!' I think, taking in a hopeful and relieved gasp. He's okay.

"Listen, I'll get you out, where are you?!" He calls, I try to call back but I'm still unable to speak. "Ginny, can you even hear me?"

He sounds desperate now and I'm weak and delirious with pain as I finally see his face. I will him to look at me and after an eternity his eyes finally find me,

"Ginny!" He cries in relief and I see his face twist in exertion and the weight on my chest seems to lighten.

I don't know how long it is, minutes, hours, days. I have no idea, but eventually I see light illuminating my body and my father struggling with a wooden beam crushing my stomach and restricting my movement considerably. My chest still hurt to the point that the lightest breath felt as if I was being battered with a large hammer.

"I've nearly got you out Gin! Then we'll get you out of this nightmare." Dad grunted as he lifted the beam from my body.

I believed him, I believed that he would get me out and save me from the horror that was my current reality.

Then a shadow fell over us both and I was hit with cold hard truth.

The nightmare hadn't begun yet…

Cho:

In retrospect, running back into town was a stupid idea.

I had to find Harry but I: A. Have no idea where he is and B. Had no idea how to find him.

So, there was that slight problem. And the other minor issue that in the half an hour I had been scouring the streets, the Titans had entered Shiganshina and were also scouring the streets for a decent meal.

'I'm afraid.' I cower in a doorway and press the heels of my hands to my ears to drown out the agonised squeals of a young man who is being eaten alive by a Titan. A woman's voice screams for it to release her son and I stay stock still, desperately trying to stop my eyes from blurring with liquid. 'What if they've already got Harry?'

No shaking of my head can relieve the grim and dark thoughts.

'They've already eaten him and me running around on this wild goose is just me offering myself up as free dinner!'

"No please, leave him alone!"

"MOTHER!" A scream that is cut off quite quickly and two more female screams reach my ears (ignoring the feeble barriers my hands form over them.) One of utter anguish, then another of terror. I didn't need much of an imagination to figure out what the reason was for the woman's terror stricken screams were.

I closed my eyes and moaned like a wounded animal.

"This is hell." I whined into the mid-morning massacre, "I am a sinner and this is hell!"

A huge shadow blocked the light and my eyes cracked open and stared up at the grinning face of a towering giant. I barreled forward and then to the left. Narrowly avoiding a sweeping hand.

'Oh yes.' I thought, 'Welcome to Hell, Cho Chang.' The roars and earth shaking footsteps of mankind's greatest predator shaking any other thoughts clear from my rattled mind. The mind that was shutting down in the face of the inevitable.

Death by Titan.


	5. Chapter 4

Assault on Titan

Chapter 4:

*Year 845*

Ginny:

Blood. My face was caked in his blood. Its face was caked in it's blood. It covered our lips, foreheads, cheeks, eyes. Us, being me and the Titan.

I looked up into it's murky blue eyes, they lazily scoured the landscape as it finished its meal. We locked eyes and its eyes glittered as it stared down at my freed and blood soaked body.

Hatred. Hatred burnt through my fear as if it were paper.

The ultimate price had been payed for my freedom from my temporary prison beneath the rubble. It was too early for tears, too early for grief or for pain, all I felt was this hatred towards the Titan I glared up at.

The Titan, that was picking shredded pieces of my fathers clothes from its teeth.

Harry:

'Somethings up with Remus.' I think to myself as I sprint across a sloped rooftop. Grapples sink into the nearest of three 6 meter Titans and obliterated the nape of its neck with a pair of my blades.

From our home to the foot gate was 15 minutes tops, but Remus had insisted on taking the boats at the canal. Granted it was much safer but it was out of our way. It was still a manageable distance, at half an hour from our house. Not much of a problem.

We had been transversing the streets for nearly two hours.

We'd encountered a lot of foot traffic and over a dozen Titans, so I'd expected a delay. But not by this much.

I'm tired. Those last three had taken a lot out of me and I'd clipped my foot on a roof as I came.

"Fuck sake!" I cursed, falling onto my butt and cradling my throbbing right foot in my hands.

Watching Remus as I waited for the pain to subside left me confused. He stumbled at random intervals, took time to stop, lean on walls and cough 'violently'.

'It's like he wants to get caught!' I think to myself. Watching him stagger along.

With the back of my hand I rap my knuckles on the metal gas canisters on my hips. Discomforted by the hollow echoed sound I was met with.

'Remus! What are you playing at?!'

Remus:

Harry using the manoeuvre gear wasn't something I had thought would happen. Damn it!

My plan was to get Harry to the gate, get him on that bloody horse and then do this task Peter wanted done.

The manoeuvre gear was a hindrance, and I couldn't keep stalling like this as I'd most likely get Harry killed.

The idea hit me like a brick after Harry dropped down beside me. It was a horrible and vile plan, but a plan none the less.

'I'm sorry Cub…'

Harry:

A scream called to me over the cacophony of sound. Taunting me as I basked in the warmth of my reprieve.

Looking further up the streets, I see a Titan loitering around, sniffing the air like a hound searching for a trail. Then further down the street…

My heart plummets to my feet. It's Cho. Running for her life with a 15 meter class bearing down on top of her. Cho or Remus. They're both in danger.

Remus or Cho. What a cruel and stupid decision, I can save them both, no need to be melodramatic.

"Remus! Hide!" I shout down to him. Running off after Cho who had turned tail and ran between its legs.

Remus or Cho. Its not like its a huge deal, Remus'll hide and I'll get Cho to safety.

Remus or Cho… what if I'm making a choice right here right now.

Between the two of them, have I just chosen Cho over Remus?


	6. Quick Authors Note

**Sorry to those who were expecting/wanted a chapter. Just a bit of explaining to do.**

**This entire fic is planned out from start to finish but the SD card was caught up in a flood and I lost it. **

**Recently, I found and partially recovered the data. So if you like the story expect updates in the next few months. **

**Those who've favourited and followed, thanks for the support and I'll pay you back shortly. See ya.**


End file.
